heartsonfirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Heroes of Amence
The Heroes of Amence This is the ongoing tale of the brave Adventures of the town of Edech who have journeyed from all parts of the world to take advantage of Amence's "Lost Frontier." They came to find fortune but instead found themselves in the middle of an incredible journey. The Players Kamal (Desceased) Manley Devlin (Deceased) RedRum Swift (Deceased) Toyoma (Desceased) Jaynk Helena (deceaded) Olovan Shieldheart Lothar The Story So Far Campaign 1: The Sign Wall Trying to remember... Campaign 2: Hunting High and Low Chapter 1: After having aquired the ghost ship from Krakrator Mountain, the party found themselves fying high above unfamiliar territory. After Swift had deduced by the terrain below that they must be somewhere in Nocture, a powerful storm hit them head on and the ship crashed landed in the woods below. Fog rolled in the next morning as they set out to explore. After getting lost a few times, they reached a village who's residents claimed the fog has been covering the town and surrounding area almost constantly for near a decade and just recently horrors have come out at night and have killed many. While the local church had hoped the group would help, a grey skinned elf, named Yunolt, had made an offer to Janyk to take over the town. So, the dwarf went along with the Priestesses requests to stop the monsters while secretly looking for a way to control them and maybe take over the town. Meanwhile the local librarian, who happened to be an ex-sailor and naval expert, agreed to take a look at the ghostship and see if it could be fixed. Also around this time, Red decided he would take a little boating trip himself with the resident bar wench, henceforth nicknamed the "Pale Whale", and discovered he could easily get seasick. Preistess Hannah beleived the answers to stopping the fog could be in the library, which most of was made off limits by its keeper, and that the party should ask the duke permission to gain access or, if it came to it, break in. The Duke turned to be a pompous and cowardly ruler who would not allow entry to the library for some unkown reason. A couple memebers of the party treked back to the ship to ask the librarian if they could access his library. Upon hearing that they wanted to stop the monsters the librarian pulled out a crossbow and said that an agent of chaos came and told him to make sure the monsters continued to spawn. He died shortly after firing his first bolt. So, Janyk and one other memeber broke into the library and soon discovered a secret section rigged with a statue that shot gouts of fire. They got past this and found out the secret, a tower beacon was openeing rifts to Limbo and summoning the chaos beasts. The only way to destroy it without tearing a whole between the planes was to attach a lighning rod to a high place and have a cleric pray to a lawful good god or godess, lighting would then strike the tower and the gods energy would flow through the land and fry the tower. Janyk also found that the beacon could be tuned to control where the monsters would be summoned. They returned to the Church to tell the Preistess, and while Hannah was preparing to asend to the belltower and attach the rod, Yunolt came in and teamed up with Janyk to stop the preistess. A great battle ensued, and Red, who was Janyk's friend, sided with the rest of the party and the church. Finally, as chaos beasts broke into the church, Janyk betrayed Yunolt and let him be killed by a chaos beast, the rod was attached, the prayer was sayed and the land was cleansed of the monsters. But the fog still remained. Hannah sent Lothar to look after Janyk to make sure he didn't betray the party. and the now fixed ship was up and running, but a new member of the ship, who was dormant in a coffin, came to great them... Things to note *Nocturne is the country where the undead army came from, yet there was not a skeleton in sight. No one has launched a counter attack on the country as far as you know. 'Chapter 2' The creature introduced himself as Vorro, the caretaker of the ship. He told the party about the World Membrane, where a copy of everyones soul goes after they die and how the ship is low on power, still half-asleep after being sealed away for near a century. As the ship cannot yet go back to the World Membrane, the group decided to visit Edech to see how it was holding up after the undead seige. They landed a half-days walk from the town only to be taken prisoner as soon as they reached the gates. The governer, Karsov, who works for Greycoat, had labelled them and any who traveresed with them as traitors and put them under the watch of the Paladin Halrich, who they discovered was a descendent of the Mighty Hector, the paladin that founded the Order of Hammerfall. He also told them that Edech was negotiating temrs with a third party to hand them over in about 3 days. On the dawn of that third day the third party took them, but revealed that he had forged documents to pose as this "third-party" and had broken them out of jail to take them to Aysaf at the Copper Beard Tavern. After a feast prepared by Alegirth, Atsaf came to tell of his plight. (working)